None.
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a recreational vehicle. More particularly, it relates to an anti-theft device designed for connection to the vehicle""s clutch to prevent the engine from starting.
The use of recreational vehicles is on a steady upswing. Popular recreational vehicles include snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles, and motor bikes. Recreational vehicles, in comparison to other motorized vehicles, are relatively small and lightweight. These features serve as one of the reasons for the popularity of recreational vehicles, but they also facilitate theft. The design of most recreational vehicles allows them to be easily started and operated by persons other than the owner. The majority of recreational vehicles in current use may be easily stolen because, while they have key-activated ignition systems, the key mechanism may be easily bypassed. This operation may be either an intentional attempt to steal the vehicle or may be an innocent mistake. In either case, there is a need for a device that functions to prevent operation of recreational vehicles by persons other than the owner.
A common type of anti-theft device for snowmobiles, known in the prior art, is a track lock. A typical track lock includes two members that extend along the internal surface and the external surface of the track of the snowmobile. A padlock is commonly used to connect the two open ends of the members, such that the device forms a loop around the snowmobile track. With a track lock in place, it is not possible to drive the machine from its current location. It is still possible, however, to start the engine of the snowmobile with the lock in place. This creates a potentially hazardous situation, as the operator may attempt to drive the snowmobile, which may result in damage to the track or damage to the snowmobile track drive mechanism. Also, the owner of the vehicle may forget that the track lock is in place and may attempt to operate the snowmobile without first removing the lock. Again, this may result in damage to the snowmobile or injury to the owner. The track is also limited in that it can only be used on recreational vehicles having a track.
Another type of anti-theft device known in the prior art is a throttle lock. A throttle lock prevents the recreational vehicle operator from actuating the throttle lever to cause acceleration of the vehicle. Like the track lock, however, the throttle lock does not prevent starting of the recreational vehicle. The throttle lock, therefore, is of limited value as a skilled operator can access the vehicle""s engine compartment and actuate the throttle by pulling directly on the throttle wire. This is especially problematic with snowmobiles, as the engine compartment is generally readily accessible.
There is a need in the art for a locking device for use on recreational vehicles that prevents an unauthorized operator from starting the engine, thereby reducing the likelihood that the vehicle will be stolen, while not causing damage due to attempts to start the vehicle with the lock in place.
The present invention provides a clutch lock for a recreational vehicle, such as a snowmobile, having a clutch including a clutch housing and a frame, and encompasses a method of locking vehicles, such as snowmobiles, with clutches. In one embodiment, the clutch lock includes a clutch member, a locking mechanism, and a handle. The clutch member has two legs connected at one end and is configured for attachment to the clutch housing. The locking mechanism is configured for coupling with the open ends of the legs of the clutch member. The locking mechanism is operable between a locked position where it is fixed to the open ends and an open position where it is moveable from the open ends. The handle is coupled to the clutch member and is of a length sufficient to contact the frame upon rotation of the clutch housing, during an attempt to start the engine, to prevent further rotation of the clutch housing, thereby preventing the engine from starting.